Tony Oliver
Rafael Antonio "Tony" Oliver (born May 12, 1958 in San Juan, Puerto Rico) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (2013) - Chargers Rusher (ep13) *Secret Millionaires Club (2013) - Director (ep8), Zack (ep14) *Treehouse Detectives (2018) - Chameleon (ep10) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Obscurio *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Additional Voices *Toy Warrior (2005) - Billy 'Movies' *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (2006) - Admiral Hunter 'movies - Dubbing' *Dive Olly Dive and the Pirate Treasure (2014) - First Mate Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Macross Saga (1985) - Rick Hunter *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Additional Voices *Robotech: The New Generation (1985) - Additional Voices 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003-2004) - Vincent *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Fishermen Union Member C, Fishermen Union Member H, Minegishi's Friend (ep14), Priest (ep25), TV Host (ep2) *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Boy A (ep10), Guy (ep10), Hotel Receptionist (ep7), Taiyaki Man (ep10) *Argento Soma (2003) - Takahashi (ep14) *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2002) - Noboru Sawaki *Berserk (2017) - Cultist (ep6), Knight (ep7), Starving Man (ep5) *Beyblade: Burst Turbo (2018) - Benimaru *Bleach (2011-2013) - Ulquiorra Cifer, Assassin C (ep186), Ggio Vega, Seizo Harugasaki (ep313), Soul Reaper (ep316) *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2010) - Jiro, Sakura's Father *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan 2 (2010) - Man on TV *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Exorcist C (ep10), Maruta, Reiji's Friend C, Timothée Timowan *Brigadoon (2003-2004) - Melan Blue, Mike White, Tatsuya Kabamoto *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002-2003) - Additional Voices *Charlotte (2016) - Someda (ep7), Yusa's Dad (ep12) *Chobits (2003-2004) - Hiromu Shinbo *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Curator (ep17), General Tsao (ep20), Additional Voices *Daigunder (2003-2006) - Beebot *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2015) - Toby Nobi, Big Boy (ep5), Cop B (ep2), Dog Owner (ep6), Robot Security (ep7) *Durarara!! (2011) - Billiard Player B (ep16), Man C (ep5), Patron#1 (ep7), Punk (ep7), Taro Tanaka (ep7), Truck Driver (ep7), Yellow Scarf Member *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Man in Crowd#4 (ep1), Rio's Father (ep1), Seitaro Yagiri (eps1, 6), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Hap, Bully B (ep1), Communication Staff (ep45), Dr. Greg Egan (eps45-50), Ginga Operator (ep48), Gonzy, Noble (ep43), Punk A (ep13), Soldier (ep45), Soldier B (ep23) *Eyeshield 21 (2007) - Additional Voices *Fafner (2005-2006) - Mamoru Kodate, Ippei Tezuka, Ryohei Doma (ep10) *Fate/Apocrypha (2017) - Knight (ep6) *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Lancer *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - Lancer *Fighting Spirit (2005-2006) - Eiji Date, Naomichi Yamada *Flag (2007-2008) - Base Operator (ep3), Base Operator (ep5), General (ep1), Interpreter (ep?), Journalist (ep6), Journalist B (ep5), Maintenance Crew (ep4), Officer (ep7), Reporter, Ru Pou, Soldier (ep?), UNF Soldier B (ep1) *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Knuckles (ep33), Opponent B (ep33) *Gad Guard (2004-2005) - Hajiki Sanada *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Maximilien Morrel, Noirlier *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Fisher (ep5), Mess of Pinion (ep9), Worm, Additional Voices *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Newscaster *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Announcer (ep7), Staff (ep11), Sugi-chan (ep26), SWAT (ep17) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Akamatsu, Gyosai Kawanabe (ep13), Ichino's Colleague *God Eater (2016) - Eric der Vogelweid *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Kunio Murai (eps5-43), Assistant Director (ep22), Ichiro Okinoshima, Inspector (ep8), Male Student (ep9) Punk (ep8), Salesclerk (ep7), Staff (ep11), Tadashi Sakurada (ep6), Tomoko's Father (ep42) *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - King's Aide (ep5), Klaus (ep8), Prince Joseph (ep10), Reverend's Assistant (ep5), The Prince (ep18) *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Young Harry MacDowel *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Adjutant (ep1), Balinbow, Jamo-go (ep4), Narration, Tetukan *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Dick (ep23), Rick (ep9), Sagin *Heat Guy J (2004) - News Anchor (ep25), Officer C *Hello Kitty's Paradise (2003) - Circus Master (ep5), Worker (ep7) *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Agon, Amori, Assassin C (ep51), Beans, Crewman D (ep1), Islander B (ep1), Kortopi, Man C (ep2), Member B (ep52), Referee 2 (ep27), Additional Voices *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Mechanic A (ep5), Team Edgeraid Coach (ep6) *Iron Man (2011) - Operator (ep2), Pilot (ep3), Politician (ep2), SP (ep2), Trainee 3 (ep1) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Blueford *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2018) - Driver (ep1) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2017) - The Lovers (Announced), Tower of Gray (ep4) *K-On! (2011) - Assistant (ep14), Customer (ep13), Man (ep6), Saito (ep10), Sawako's Love Interest (ep5), Scary Man (ep1), Store Clerk (ep2), Teacher (ep5), Trash Collection Announcement (ep12), Yui's Father (ep7) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2007-2008) - The Great One *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Additional Voices *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - Soujiro Izumi, Clerk B *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2003-2006) - Arsene Lupin III, Boss (ep13), Henchman (ep8), Howard Heese (ep14), Police Chief (ep14) *Lupin the Third (2017) - Arsene Lupin III *Lupin the Third Part 5 (2019) - Arsene Lupin III *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016) - Hinahoho *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Armakan Amun-Ra, Hinahoho, S Nando (ep9), Sahbmad Saluja (ep11), Young Matal Mogamett *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Apollonius, Hinahoho, Sabhmad Saluja, Additional Voices *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2002) - Robber B (ep1), Student (ep2) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Additional Voices *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Bartender (ep69), Bill Matheson, Gen Kitahara, Reporter (ep55) *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Kevin Stelar (ep1) *Mon Colle Knights (2001) - Slobylonian#2 (ep13) *Monster (2009-2010) - BKA Employee, Businessman (ep58), Customer A (ep18), Detective A (ep48), Doctor (ep8), Doctor (ep36), Driver (ep56), Heidelberg Post Employee (ep7), Host (ep67), Japanese Dignitary (ep35), Man (ep70), Turkish Man (ep17) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008) - Casual Kimono (ep5), Chef (ep2), Government Officer (ep1), Merchant (ep2), Patron (ep1), Royal Staff (ep1), Water Carrier (ep1) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2019) - Minato Namikaze, Allied Ninja (ep284), Allied Ninja (ep381), Attendant (ep426), Earth Ninja (ep349), Kyoya (ep122), Leaf Ninja A (ep416), Man (ep193), Root (ep455), Sekiei (ep192), Uchiha Clan Member (ep452), Urushi (ep122), Villager (ep467) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Gangi-Kozo, Hihi, Ungaikyo (ep10) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Amezo, Yorimichi (ep21) *One Piece (2012-2013) - Rokuroshi (ep215), Additional Voices *One Punch Man (2016) - The Paradisers (ep4) *Otogi Zoshi (2005) - Totate (ep3) *Outlaw Star (2001) - Mata (ep20), Additional Voices *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Hughes Gauli, Male Student A (ep9), Railway Troop C (ep20), Additional Voices *Planetes (2005-2006) - Cadet A (ep21), Captain (ep5), Captain (ep22), Cheng-Shin's Boss (ep25), Commander (ep12), Company Employee A (ep19), Control Section Manager, Film Crew (ep5), Head of Controls (ep23), Maintenance Worker A (ep26), Pilot B (ep20), Research Head (ep14), TV Announcer (ep26), Terrorist (ep23) *Please Teacher! (2003) - Masami Yamada, Baseball Announcer (ep4), Gym Teacher (ep2), Hotel Employee (ep5), Student (ep1), Teacher (ep2) *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Male Student B, Masaomi Yamada (ep5) *Rurouni Kenshin (2001) - Follower (ep19) *s-CRY-ed (2003-2004) - Board Member (ep6), Doctor (ep6), Elian, HOLY Soldier (ep12), Ikawa (ep5), Inspector (ep1), Kigetsuki, Kurusu (ep2), Man (ep10), Man A (ep6), Man C (ep6), Spectator A, Street Bully A (ep12), Subordinate A (ep14), Worker (ep4) *Saiyuki Reload (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006-2007) - Sha Gojyo *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Bodyguard (ep3), Tatsuya Shishikura *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Kobayakawa Hideaki *Shinzo (2002) - Bolt *Stellvia (2004-2005) - Headmaster, Joy Jones *Sword Art Online (2013) - Sigurd *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Seina Yamada, Council Member (ep24), Mr. Yamada, Pirate (ep20), Rajau Ga Waura *The Big O (2001-2003) - Beck's Henchman (ep9), Dove (ep18), T-Bone (ep18), Additional Voices *The Twelve Kingdoms (2004) - General Jinrai, Suguru Takazato *Tokkō (2007) - Ranmaru Shindo *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001) - Pit Team Member (ep10), Runner (ep10) *Tweeny Witches (2008) - Elder Fairy, Jidan, The Ecoo Fairy (ep1), The Ecoo Fairy (eps2-3), Tiana, Warlock (ep15), Yamada *Ultra Maniac (2005-2006) - Tetsushi Kaji *Vampire Knight (2010) - Night Class Teacher (ep1) *Vandread (2002) - Hibiki Tokai *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Hibiki Tokai *Witch Hunter Robin (2003-2004) - Custodian, Todo (ep26), Witch (ep1) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Horse (ep20) *Wolverine (2011) - Juoh Kurohagi, Thug (ep8) *X (2002-2003) - Sorata Arisugawa, Doctor (ep12), Hiroshi's Father (ep10) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Miss Monochrome: The Animation (2015) - Alien, Announcer (ep6), Bowling Man (ep10), Committee Head (ep10), Man (ep11), Producer Takishita, Santa Claus (ep13) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fate/Grand Order: First Order (2017) - Cú Chulainn *Lupin the Third: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid (2019) - Arsene Lupin III *The Story of Fifteen Boys (1991) - The Narrator 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Kingsglaive *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Soldiers *Robotech: Long Live Alive (2013) - Admiral Hunter *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Rick Hunter 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Keiichi Morisato *Akira (2001) - Man in Crowd, Unit 375 *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Reporter *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Hap *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Joe, Additional Voices *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Lancer *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (2018) - Lancer *First Squad: The Moment of Truth (2012) - Marat *Fist of the North Star (1991) - Bat *Golgo 13: The Professional (1994) - Robert Dawson *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Teacher *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Detective Sawada, Additional Voices *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Lupin III: The Legend of the Gold of Babylon (2018) - Arsene Lupin III *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Mamo (2003) - Arsene Lupin III *Metropolis (2002) - Launch Observation Team *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - George Azuma *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Minato Namikaze *Redline (2012) - Shinkai *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Minato Namikaze *Sea Prince and the Fire Child (1982) - Sirius *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Kobayakawa Hideaki *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Yamane *WXIII: Patlabor (2003) - Baseball Player, Boyfriend 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004-2005) - Servant (ep9), Additional Voices *Eight Clouds Rising (2004) - Ema Misuru *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Sagin *Here Is Green Wood (2004) - Nagisa's Man A (ep2), Principal (ep1), Punk (ep5), Script Writer (ep3), Student Changing B (ep4), Tezuka's Father (ep2) *I'll/CKBC (2004) - Yoshiki Yamazaki *Le Portrait de Petite Cossette (2005) - Marcelo Orlando (ep2) *Lupin the Third: Is Lupin Still Burning? (2019) - Arsene Lupin III *New Getter Robo (2005) - Carlos, Lab Staff (ep5), Master, Tatsuhito Saotome, Villager (ep3) *Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (2001) - Shinjuro *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Street Thug (ep1) *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2005-2006) - Misao *The World of the Talisman (1987) - Additional Voices *X: An Omen (2002) - Sorata Arisugawa *Yukikaze (2004) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Gabby the Goat, Rebel the Dog 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Onmyoji (2003) - Prince Sawara *Skyhigh (2005) - Kazuo Kishi *The Admiral: Roaring Currents (2015) - Captain Bae Seol, Kuroda *Tsui Hark's Vampire Hunters (2003) - Kung 'Movies' *Aussie & Ted's Great Adventure (2009) - Recess 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Klawiox (ep16) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Signal Org (ep18) *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Michelangelo *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1994) - Charles (ep42), Fang (ep33), Megazord Computer, Rockstar (ep30) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Marseille (2018) - Guenelon (ep16), Priest Video Games 'Video Games' *Delta Force: Black Hawk Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Field Commander (2006) - Necro, Scavenger, Watchdog *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Aldo, Android, Charon, Fenthick Moss, Harben Ashensmith, Meiron, PC (Brash Persistent) *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead (2003) - Additional Voices *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Apex *Robotech: Battlecry (2002) - Hiro Ishi, Rick Hunter *Saban's Power Rangers: Super Megaforce (2014) - Argus, In Space Red, Levira's Megazord, Lord Zedd, RPM Red, Wild Force Red *Stonekeep (1995) - Drake *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Enemy Osean Squadron *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Additional Voices *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Bang Shishigami *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Bang Shishigami *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Bang Shishigami *Blazing Souls: Accelate (2010) - Vaughn *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Ulquiorra Cifer *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Fujimaru Kudo, Ulquiorra Cifer *Bravely Default (2013) - Eternian Sky Knights Soldier *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Altair, Artisan *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (2006) - Vincent Dorin *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (2007) - Shaft *Crimson Sea (2002) - Sho *Crimson Sea 2 (2004) - Sho *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Taichi Fujisaki *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Lu Meng, Xiahou Yuan *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Ma Chao *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Ma Chao *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Cai Mao, Cao Hong, Cao Zhen, Fan Neng, Guo Si, Jiang Qin, Liu Chan, Liu Han, Sun Shao, Wen Pin, Xu Sheng, Yang Feng, Yu Jin, Yue Jin, Zhang Yi, Zhu Ling *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Chen Wu, Cheng Wu, Dong Heng, Fu Shi Ren, Ji Ling, Jian Yong, Meng You, Sun Shao, Yang Fu, Zhu Ling *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Lu Meng, Xiahou Yuan *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Lu Meng, Xiahou Yuan *Earth Defense Force 4.1: The Shadow of New Despair (2015) - Balam Pilot 6 *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Natabachi Brother (Younger Brother), Raul, Vigilante C *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Natabachi Brother (Younger Brother), Rural Game Announcer *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Brendan Bardell, Male Custom Voice#5, Male Custom Voice#7, Male Custom Voice#9 *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Izawa *Kessen II (2001) - Fa Zheng *Kessen III (2005) - Toshimitsu Saito, Yoshiaki Ashikaga *Klonoa (2009) - Forest Guardian, King Seadoph, Solare *Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King (2004) - Arsene Lupin III *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom (2010) - Animals *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Minato Namikaze *Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! (2010) - Lord Junkie, Usagi *Rune Factory: Frontier (2009) - Kanno, Turner *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Narrator *Samurai Warriors (2004) - Ranmaru Mori *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Kobayakawa Hideaki, Naoe Kanetsugu *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (2009) - Protagonist *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Panicked Man, Soldier *Suikoden IV (2005) - Knight of Gaien, Kooluk Soldier *Suikoden V (2006) - Dinn *Victorious Boxers: Revolution (2007) - Eiji Date, Naomichi Yamada *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Cao Xing, Chen Lan, Chikanori Suibara, Danemon Ban, Ding Feng, Dong Xi, Dokyu Yamagami, Gao Gan, Hua Xiong, Ittetsuinaba, Lei Bo, Li Dian, Li Jue, Liao Hua, Meng Da, Mi Fang, Morimasa Sakuma, Nagayoshi Mori, Nobuchika Chusokabe, Nobumasa Okudaira, Nobuyasu Matsudaira, Nobuyuki Sanada, Rairen Shimozuma, Shigenaga Honjo, Shigenari Kimura, Shigezane Date, Xiahou De, Xiahou En, Xiahou Hui, Xiahou Mao, Xiahou Wei, Yan Liang, Yan Pu, Yuan Shang, Zang Ba, Zhang Ji, Zhang Yi, Zhong Hui *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Cao Xing, Li Su, Lu Meng, Ma Su, Motonobu Okabe, Shigezane Date, Xiahou En, Xiahou Yuan, Zang Ba *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Tony, Politician Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (239) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (211) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2019. Category:American Voice Actors